


Knives, Tables, and Love

by ClydeDonovan



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Choking Kink, Commanding, Creek South Park, Dom - Freeform, Dominate, Fear Play, Kink, Kinks, Kinky, Kissing, Knife Play, Knifeplay, Knives, Love, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Oh My God, Ordering Around, Orders, Orgasm, Praise, Praise Kink, S/M, Submissive, Trans Character, Trans Characters, Trans Tweek, Transboy, Transgender Characters, breath play, creek - Freeform, dildo, dominate craig tucker, huh, i cant believe i have to tag all of these for you liam, i relaly dotn like tagging things, knives play, like always, loving, okay uh what else did i write in for these sinners, ordered around, posession, posessiveness, rough, south park - Freeform, south park creek, south park except all my faves are trans, south park except i scream until my stories get finished, strap on, strap ons, sub, submissive tweek tweak, thanks ! i hate it, trans craig tucker, transboy craig, transboy craig tucker, transboy tweek, transboy tweek tweak, transboys, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeDonovan/pseuds/ClydeDonovan
Summary: Just two boys loving their boyfriends.Kinky little shits, aren't they?





	Knives, Tables, and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Craig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craig/gifts), [Tweek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweek/gifts).



Craig was not happy. He had lost control of his emotions again. 

Tweek was not happy. He, unlike Craig, never had his emotions in control, but they were certainly worse than usual. 

Tweek was a shivering mess.Hair wild, shirt abandoned, his legs were tied together with his pants, and he lay face first on the ground outside of Craig’s house. He tried to get up, to little avail. Hands tightly bound by the zip tie of his lunchables he’d had that morning, Craig had packed it for him, it was hopeless to try and escape. 

“Cnnfg I hanff my shirt baffk yet?” 

“No.”

“Please?”

“Use the magic word, pet.”

“Don’ft call me thft.”

“Okay. You can stay in the snow then.” 

“Wait! Mmft M-master… can I p-please come back in…” 

It was certainly a beautiful sight for the little gay man to behold. His precious pet laying in the snow, nearly naked and whimpering for his master. A hand wandered down to Craig’s underwear as he gazed out the window. Flicking gently across his clit, he moaned. 

“Why should I let you? You disobeyed me… again.” 

“P-please m-master…” Tweek turned his face from the snow, breath starting to cloud in frozen waves around him. “P-please… w-what if m-my wetness f-freezes… ?!” 

Craig rolled his eyes, momentarily taking his hands from his pants to hold them across the bridge of his nose. They smelled strongly of musk, and he groaned. It was fun to punish Tweek, but it was more fun to ram him against the bed. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” 

“Y-yes! Y-yes master, I h-have!” 

Craig walked casually from the window, glancing back until he could no longer see his lovely pet. He broke into a brisk sprint through his house, flying through the doors until he stumbled down the stairs and found himself in front of the grand entrance to his night of fun. Upon opening the doors, Tweek squeaked out in surprise. 

“Y-you went a-awful fast… “ A teasing tone reentered his voice.

“This is what you got in trouble for in the first place.” Craig hoisted Tweek into his arms in a smooth bridal style carry, and kissed him gently on the lips. Continuing down his face to reach his neck, he smothered his love in tiny kisses and nips. “And it’s what you’ll be punished for again.” The growling in his voice set Tweek’s veins on fire, and he squirmed in his lover’s arms nervously. 

The door slammed behind them, and Craig placed him upon the table, chuckling as he untied his pants from his ankles. 

“If you stay there, Tweekers, I’ll bring you something nice!”

Tweek’s already flushed face flew into the sun upon hearing his treasured nickname. He’d never let Craig know it, but his nicknames for him were the ultimate pantie droppers in the relationship. 

Craig wandered off, and Tweek took a moment to appreciate the hypnotic swinging of his boyfriend’s ass. It was so squishy, something unearthly about it. Tweek could only dream of sinking his face back into the cloud - like pillows of Craig’s ass. 

Tweek curled into a ball and giggled hysterically to himself while his master retreated into a dark hall.

In that very same dark hall, that lead to a dark room, Craig was having an issue. 

He couldn't decide which toys to bring. The strap on, the rope, the vibrators. 

The knife.

A wide smile curled around his lips. It’d been a very long time since he’d played with his food. Poking his tongue out, he licked at the knife’s razor sharp blade. He drew back, blood welling in his mouth. It was perfect.

Taking the strap on gently, he pressed it against his pelvis, whining slightly. He would be ready for Tweek when the time came. Craig pushed it within himself, moaning aloud with pleasure and clenching onto the two ended toy, slowly fastening the brace around his waist, and pulling his boxers back up to hide away his big surprise.  

Maneuvering carefully through the house, he was eager for his little surprise… blood flowed down his throat in a metallic scrape. Inching ever closer through the house, he saw his mouse. Trembling upon the table, naked and excited. Craig let out a low growl, trying not to chuckle when Tweek whirled around in terror. 

That face was something he’d never get tired of. Tweek screamed out as Craig pounced onto the table, knife in hand. The terror was splitting through the mouse’s brain, amplified by the rising moon and falling light. 

The knife glistened. Craig’s hands came down hard on his wrists, pinning him down to the table.

“Surprise, pet.” 

“N-NEHGH…!” 

This time Craig did laugh, though instead of breaking the mood, Tweek only indulged into his fear further. His hips began to buck on their own against anything he’d ordered them to do, and Craig’s face lit up with hunger. 

“What are you?”

“Y-yours, master…!”  
“And what does that mean?”

“I-I’m yours to play with! I-I’m yours to play with a-and pamper a-and t-tease a-and cherish a-and l-love a-a-and-”

The knife hovered above his throat. 

“Shall I remind you of who’s you are?”

“N-neh! I-I know I-I’m yours! P-please d-don’t hurt me…!”

“I know you’re a slut for pain. Don’t even try to hide it from me.” The knife came down on his chest softly, as if a feather… Tweek felt a flash of terror, and felt only bliss as something began to seep from his chest. A small C had been engraved over his left collarbone, and the blood was seeping to his chest, as something else was seeping towards his thighs. “Say it aloud for me.”

“W-w-what…?”

“Say you’re a slut for pain!”

“I-I’m a slut for p-pain master…! I l-love it when you hurt me, a-and I want to b-be your everything…”

“Good.” The knife was stabbed into the table, hard. It stuck out of the wood like a short, wobbly tree. Craig was close to him now, gathering him up in his arms and kissing his stomach gently, moving his way up the boy’s body. Kissing his breast, moving to suck on his nipples, and holding onto his pet’s firm ass. “Because you already are my everything.” 

Tweek’s wildly thrashing body was met with Craig’s, and he felt the hard rut of his favorite strap on through his own boxers. For the first time that night, he struggled against his zip tie bonds.

“Oh, poor sweet mouse! What’s wrong? What do you want?”

“I-I want you… I want you to f-fuck... f-f-f…” Tweek was quite rudely interrupted by Craig’s delighted face pressing against his own, and and he felt Craig pull him upright into a passionate kiss.

Blood coated his mouth, and he whined into the other boy’s soft kisses, pulling back softly. Unable to wipe away his drool, it pooled and mixed with his and Craig’s blood against his chest.

“W-why… why are y-you - NGH - bleeding, h-honey… ? A-are you okay?” Tweek was shaking violently, both from fear, alertness, and concern for his master.

“Why, yes. In fact, I feel marvelous.” Craig leaned in fast for another kiss, but Tweek shouldered him away and bit playfully at his neck. 

“Tell me why you taste like blood!” 

“I was tasting the sharpness of the blade. Wait, I thought I was giving orders around here, mouse?” Craig twisted one of Tweek’s nipples hard, and Tweek fell back onto the table with a cry. “Now that’s more like it.” Pulling away his own boxers, he pulled the length of the toy out and pressed it gently against his lover’s chest. 

“You know what to do, my dear.” 

Tweek blushed hard, unable to hide, and simply leaned forward and took the toy into his mouth, easily swallowing most of it’s length. The subtle bobbing and thrusting of the toy left Tweek drooling harder than ever before, and he began to press it harder once he heard Craig’s moan. 

“Good pet… you’re doing so well… you can take so much of me…” 

Tweek whimpered as Craig’s hand pushed roughly against the back of his head, and he began to gag loudly as the toy was rammed down his throat. “Mmpf - fuck, good boy. You’re such a good boy… you make master feel so good…” With one final, thrust, Craig felt himself clench around his toy, grinding his teeth together with pleasure. The toy came easily away from little Tweek’s mouth, bringing thick saliva pooling onto the toy. 

“You’ve been naughty enough today, Tweekers. Maybe that’s all the lube you need…” 

The boy struggled, humping against the table hard. Craig had been so absorbed in the boy’s gorgeous face that he’d failed to notice the wet spot Tweek had left on the table. “Looks like you made enough of your own as is.” He palmed against his toy quickly, seeing Tweek begin to eagerly bring his legs up to his neck. The toy pressured deep inside of him, and he grabbed Tweek’s ankles and bent the twink in half, mounting against him and pushing the toy into his soaked cunt with a quick flick of his hips. 

The scream Tweek let out made Craig wince, glad his parents were out for the weekend. Those thoughts quickly left his mind as bliss took over, pounding Tweek into the table and forcing each and every needy squeak from his needy hot body. 

“P-please! P-pelease… pleaseeeee…” 

Tweek had stopped understanding what was happening once the strap on had come out, and all he registered was the pure and utter bliss radiating from his melting pussy, and Craig’s desperate grunting. 

“Please  _ what?”  _ Craig seemed to yell into his ear, causing him to flinch against one of the many thrusts he was embellishing in. 

“ _ Please master!” _

Hands found their way to Tweek’s convulsing neck, wrapping around gently at first, then tighter and tighter, until he felt as if he would pass out.

“You.” 

A hard thrust sent him spiraling into an orgasmic state, arching his back and screaming his lover’s name. 

“Are.” 

Another hard thrust so soon after the first, Tweek felt himself clenching yet again, body trembling and back higher than the eiffel tower, he came onto the strap on for a second time. 

_ “Mine.”  _

The words that came from Tweek’s mouth made little sense. He gave up speaking. His mouth hung open, and his eyes rolled back in pleasure as orgasm after orgasm rolled over his tiny body in waves. Craig knew what made him tick. Craig knew what made him cum. 

The pounding began to slow. Craig was tired, and had cum his fair share of times as well. After pulling out, he collapsed onto the table next to the lovely boy next to him, sighing with content. 

“I love you, Tweekers.”

“I love you too, Craiggie.”

“Can… can we go up to your bed to snuggle.” 

Craig began to giggle, and soon the two were holding each other close, tears in their eyes from laughter. It didn’t matter where they snuggled. It didn’t matter where they fucked. As long as they were together… 

“This is heaven.”

“My heaven is with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend and his (as most of my creek smut is) boyfriend. Some ideas were provided by him, and kudos to him <3


End file.
